


DRUNK X

by milliontxtboxx



Category: kennyhins
Genre: Hongkong, M/M, MarriedCouple, RPS - Freeform, cantonese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliontxtboxx/pseuds/milliontxtboxx
Kudos: 15





	DRUNK X

臨近都快倆點  
按照平時日程 關智斌早已入睡三小時   
現在他卻在沙發上等足了一晚  
助理在散場後第一時間報了大概的回去時間 接下來就是擔心的等候   
沒有來自他本人的消息   
估計今晚是夠嗆的 

總算聽到腳步聲 關智斌開門後看著助理架著他慢慢靠近房門 再怎麼人高馬大也架不住連筋骨都沒了力的人 

關智斌接過手架住那只大樹懶   
連忙向胡迪道了謝  
「今晚實在麻煩咗你」  
「冇嘢嘅 系工作啫 咁我先走喇」  
「好 唔該」

關生架著他小心翼翼關上了門

今晚唱咗乜歌？ 在場的有邊個？   
唔赴約會發生乜嘢？  
我有冇機會走？  
又好似最尾個時間又跳了乜舞  
抓住附近的男伴舞？  
好似與二十年前廣州酒吧的塵封記憶有交合咁   
企唔穩 拼湊記憶的過程都覺得繁瑣

記唔清   
迷迷糊糊的回憶中突然被現實里安心的肩膀所抓住

就算是醉了 也聞得出是枕邊人安心的味道  
他全然卸下防備 脫了骨一樣懷抱在愛人身上 像高傲的貓難得蜷縮在溫暖身旁。

一飲醉就攬人 好幾年前仲被影到上報  
關生笑著感嘆下 咁多年都未變嘅 

好大股酒味。  
脖子好紅。  
身體好熱。  
清醒的那位想著。

「你好久冇飲咁醉了渦」  
「........」

「換衫上床好冇」  
「…….…」

「張生你系咪故意唔理人㗎」  
「……………「

看著懷裡無聲撒嬌的愛人  
關生摟的又緊了些 想送他進被窩便算 

幸好聽日無工開

客廳到主臥不足幾步路的路程  
被突然停下

懷裡的人突然開口

「我想....要...........

明明連路也站不穩 手指卻還在愛人肩上畫著圈圈 連眼眶也紅了些許

好像脖子又更紅了些。

「.......」

「....原來你仲未暈 訓喇 你唔系呢幾日都訓唔好乜…」

張敬軒懶得回應愛人勸人睡覺的話了  
他一把借著自己身體的力把關智斌推向沙發   
自己卻正面坐向愛人的腿拿愛人的身體當坐墊   
順手除了自己的藍色毛衣

他雙手環繞住愛人脖子  
又親上愛人耳垂 完罷在耳邊一次低聲講  
「幫下我 好唔好」 

根本就系用氣聲在撒嬌

說罷 張生隔著褲子前後有意無意的蹭  
蹭到愛人的睡褲已有了立體的形 睡褲和緊身牛仔 呢倆件是不會有隱瞞的

他想索吻 吻到一呼一吸都擁有了相同頻率  
迷糊中還記得嫌棄關生沒剃乾淨的鬍子

愛人被他撩了起來 又被今天的不同反常激到

他邀約的暗示未免太過露骨。

再繼續想哄他睡覺未免是太不領情了  
怕是在不回應 他是要急哭了

早點幫他解放出來才是唯一讓他早睡的方法 他為自己的心邪搵好藉口

關生強行拾起理智去拿找油和dum  
可腿上那位呢 已經把愛人的臉全親了一遍  
褲子也只褪剩下了一條  
頂端也被他自己濕成了透明

還來不及拿個兩樣  
但為了安撫那只已經理智崩線扭動的貓咪  
他伸進了兩只手指模仿著分身的動作  
希望可以暫且舒緩小小

進去瞬間愛人一下子腰身癱了下來  
手臂環抱著關生脖子   
全身都靠著那點進進出出的力量來支撐

他扯了扯愛人衣服

「快點 快點入來......唔使做其他嘢」

此時關生唔需多忍 笑完 手指拿出後還不忘記揉搓了幾下那兩瓣軟肉

雙手撐開 不到一秒鐘帶好套 那裡進了去

沒有完全擴張果然還是不能完全進入

「放鬆d 不然好痛」

「好啊......啊....」

吃痛中還因為想快點全部進入而扭動自己腰間

喝醉的那位迷糊的哼唧中聽出來是暫且滿足了少許

他努力放鬆 一放鬆卻坐的更深 

他知不知道紅著眼的主動多麼勾人

他雙手扶著關生的胸自己開始上下  
這對一個平時連邀約都等著對方主動的人  
今晚的動作未免也太過奢靡

每次一坐 圓形的前端總能狠狠的碾壓那一點  
他嘗試咬著嘴唇不叫出聲 但哼哼唧唧的呻吟 根本沒差

關生好像在欣賞這片風景 面無表情的好像多少有拿私心捉弄他

太壞了

他心裡哼了一聲 還小聲罵了句 

但還是繼續撐著愛人胸膛又抬起了自己的屁股  
這次上下到快要拔出來的時候  
大腿抽緊  
終於支撐不住了  
猛的一坐下去  
關生不逗他了 他微微皺了下眉頭 突然一把抬住了張生正在努力嘗試往上抬的屁股

還沒等他反應過來 雙手又握著他的腰使勁往下壓

這一下 他是不理了 放開了叫 聲線中喘息帶著嬌媚

反正只專屬一個人的 他撒嬌成功了

幸好新家裝修的時候 仲專門問咗系咪隔音牆

關生托著愛人的臀瓣加速

等進入了安逸的程序化抽插時

他想

這個姿勢太適合把胳膊伸向愛人脖子後頸了

張生先暫且享受著愛人對他的上下折騰

他借著萬能理由 喝醉了 那麼撒嬌怎麼樣都是會被回應的

他盯著愛人眼睛 又有意無意上身向前往他嘴邊靠

愛人點會唔識做

關生咀上了胸前一點 打圈完牙齒輕輕在磨   
一邊吮吸中手也不曾怠慢 拿大拇指按下去又小力拉扯 食指和中指夾著輕輕碾磨

他另一隻手撫了撫張生嘴唇 插了進去 口腔溫暖 上和下別無兩樣

是動了情 就像需要安撫的人久違的獲得了棒棒糖 張生允吸中也不忘記直勾勾盯著愛人看

他大聲叫 卻又叫不出來

胸前的動作讓他驟然收緊 腿也軟了下來  
關智斌被這突然一夾 差點繳械出來

迷糊中十幾年的默契也不會少的

他前進一分 自己便受著那多一寸 

來來回回也折騰了半個鐘有多

隨著下半身的縮緊 他知道他要去了

關生開始拿手幫他輔助前面

手大的好處每次愛情共振的時候都能體現

包裹著柱身又拿指尖對著圓端轉圈

他太知道怎麼玩了。

前後安撫早就讓懷裡的人沒了理智

一陣一陣收縮   
大腿也在抖   
受不住下意識想逃脫的時候一把又被按了下去。

手上的動作卻沒有停止

聲音也變了哭腔

「我要去了」

隨著幾聲叫痛 

被插射了出來

關生手上粘膩  
又滴滴答答留在了自己的腹肌上 他又使壞 順手圈抹在了 張軒肚子上

關智斌開始最後一輪衝刺

又隨著一陣陣射出 高潮後穴口反復的縮緊

關生用下盤的力支撐 最後抽插了幾下 也交代在了套子里

關生見愛人早已沒了  
又斷斷續續不知呢喃著什麼

還軟軟綿綿的攤在腿上親著自己索著吻  
明明身上一片凌亂 臉上和身上紅了一片

還乖乖的趴在自己身上 哼哼唧唧的蹭愛人的臉

每次都系咁樣 點解有人十幾年可以唔變嘅 好得意 他感嘆。

看他這個可愛樣 再亂想怕是要在抓他過來開始第二輪

還沒等思緒飄到遠方 關生立馬打住了亂想的腦子

今晚唔得。

完事後清洗又換衫 最後總算攬佢上咗床。

依間已經四點兩三個字  
點都與早訓無咗關係。

關智斌放人上床關下房間燈  
幫人蓋上被子 感嘆一晚總算靠近尾聲

耳邊又聽見愛人呢喃

「我好攰...............」

估計迷迷糊糊入睡中的語境開始說著酒話了 語言也組織唔清 邊個知佢講緊乜野呢。

「我知嘅.... 應酬好辛苦你 唔使忙紅館 近排好好休息 今晚好好訓」

關智斌小聲在他耳邊做出了回應 

還悄悄拿手抹了他臉上的淚痕

明明他倆抱緊的程度被子怎麼分也差不了多少 但肌肉記憶讓他下意識的把被子往右邊挪了挪 

「辛苦曬你 ，晚安」  
他算是睡下了 習慣把頭縮進愛人懷裡 

關生懷裡抱的更緊了，蹭了蹭他的頭髮，在側臉輕輕親了一口。

努力在不吵醒愛人的姿勢中悄悄  
關下了床頭櫃的圓形小夜燈。

「ZZzzzzzz.......


End file.
